Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)
|englishva=Gideon Emery (Biggs) Matt L. Jones (Wedge) |recurring appearance=Biggs and Wedge }} Biggs and Wedge are minor characters in Final Fantasy VII and members of AVALANCHE under Barret Wallace. Unlike other duos named Biggs and Wedge in the series, they come with a third friend, Jessie. While they are shown in story scenes to have some combat skills, they never join as playable characters, guest or otherwise. Instead, they serve supporting roles, putting their focus into the technological areas of AVALANCHE's efforts to oppose the Shinra Electric Power Company. Early Japanese materials write Biggs's name as , with a "k" sound), which is the way the name of the original Biggs from Final Fantasy VI is written. A couple of instances of optional dialogue in Final Fantasy VII erroneously use this original name. Profile Appearance Biggs is a lean young man with swept-back brown hair and a bandana tied round his forehead. He wears an olive shirt and green three-quarter trousers, brown boots with silver fasteners round the ankle, brown gloves, and two belts: one black and one brown, the latter of which has a pouch on his left hip. Wedge, in contrast, is self-described as "roly-poly," enjoying food. He has black hair held back with a red bandana, and wears a beige shirt, blue shorts, brown boots and shoulder pads, with a bandolier across his chest and grenades on the belt of his trousers. Personality Biggs is a hotheaded and energetic individual, and a bit of a complainer, being shown to gripe about Barret's strictness as he dozes off on the train. He also enjoys drinking, as he is ecstatic over the refreshments Tifa provides for the rest of AVALANCHE upon their return from the Sector 1 Reactor and invites Cloud to partake, as well. Wedge, meanwhile, is more easygoing and thoughtful. He expresses concern for Cloud's emotional well-being, offering to help if Cloud ever needs somebody to talk to. He loves Tifa's cooking, attributing his weight to its deliciousness. Wedge is also an older brother; if spoken to just before jumping off the train on the way to the Sector 5 Reactor, he remarks that he looks like his younger brother in the disguise he is wearing. Story ''Final Fantasy VII Biggs and Wedge are first met jumping off the train with the rest of AVALANCHE, and take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 Reactors. The mission is a success, and AVALANCHE retreat to Sector 7 slums, where their hideout, 7th Heaven is. After resting up, AVALANCHE head for the train, but problems arise concerning Cloud's fake ID at the checkpoint, and Wedge shows up to warn the party that the train carriages are going to shut down to catch the intruders onboard. He, Biggs and Jessie stay behind, in disguise, while Cloud, Barret and Tifa escape into the underground railway system. When Shinra attacks Sector 7 to drop the plate upon the Midgar Slums, Biggs and Wedge fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded along with Jessie. Wedge suffers a fatal fall from the support beam, his final words expressing surprise and happiness that Cloud remembered his name. Biggs dies feeling he deserves punishment for the destruction he created by destroying the Sector 1 Reactor. Hoshi o Meguru Otome Behind the scenes Wedge has a younger brother. During the second bombing mission Wedge wears a disguise in the train, and says he looks just like his little brother. In dummied content from the Honey Bee Inn, a person who is implied to be Wedge's brother, called Kwedge, mentions his elder brother. An NPC in the Wonder Square of the Gold Saucer also uses the same model as disguised Wedge. When Wedge falls from the pillar and is watched over by Aeris, if the player progresses to the next map where Biggs is, and returns to the previous map, only a little of Wedge is visible, twitching his feet. Due to the gate being blocked by the merchant, it is impossible for the player to talk to him. During Chapter 8 in the Train Graveyard in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization who says that when her mother died, her brother joined a Shinra resistance group, but was killed when the plate fell onto Sector 7. This could be either Biggs or Wedge. Other appearances ''Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Biggs FFVII.jpg|Biggs. MFF Wedge FFVII.jpg|Wedge. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Biggs and Wedge appear with fire-elemental cards. Biggs TCG.png|Biggs's card. Wedge TCG.png|Wedge's card. Gallery Biggs-FFVIIR-Roberto-Ferrari.jpg|Biggs by Roberto Ferrari for ''Final Fantasy VII Remake. Ff7-biggs.jpg|Biggs by Tetsuya Nomura for Final Fantasy VII. Ff7-wedge.jpg|Wedge by Tetsuya Nomura for Final Fantasy VII. Biggs FFVII Sketch.jpg|Biggs's artwork. Wedge FFVII Sketch.jpg|Wedge's artwork. Biggs-ffvii-field.png|Field model of Biggs. Wedge-ffvii-field.png|Field model of Wedge. NPC-ffvii-midgarman.png|Biggs's disguise. NPC-ffvii-man9.png|Wedge's disguise. Jessie-and-Biggs-FFVIIRemake.png|Biggs with Jessie in the 2015 Final Fantasy VII Remake trailer. VII Remake Coud and Wedge.png|Wedge with Cloud in the 2015 Remake trailer. FFVIIR Biggs and Jessie Sector 1.png|Biggs and Jessie in Sector 1. Wedge_Gun_FFVIIR.jpg|Wedge in Final Fantasy VII Remake. Biggs_from_FFVII_Remake.jpg| FFVIIR Biggs.png|Biggs in Final Fantasy VII Remake. Etymology References it:Biggs e Wedge (Final Fantasy VII) ru:Биггс и Ведж (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VII Category:Characters in Hoshi o Meguru Otome